Realization
by Shorty
Summary: kora minna! here's part of of my taichi*sora*mimi*matt ficcy ^_^ cussing as usual
1. Default Chapter Title

Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon baby!!!  
  
Author's notes and comments are in asterisks and I tend to swear so you have been warned so don't bitch.  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Noise, nothing but noise could be heard in the halls. Students being shoved in every single direction possible and snot assed popular girls were prepping them selves in their locker mirrors. A herd of rank, sweaty jocks returned from a practice and had found time in their oh so busy schedule to beat up a few petty social outcasts. Sigh the life of a typical high school with typical adolescent behavior. Oh! What is this? It's one of our favourite anime guys with brown hair **no not Heero Yuy ^_^**.  
  
"Damn it," Taichi mumbled as he attempted at closing his locker.  
  
"Something the matter?" Sora asked popping out behind Taichi.  
  
Taichi screamed, not very loudly but loud enough.  
  
Sora gasped. "Did I scare the fearless Taichi Kamiya **Yagami =P**?" Sora asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it was just unexpected that's all. There's no way in hell you can scare me!" Taichi said quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, you just believe what you want to believe," Sora smirked.  
  
Taichi pouted, "Your so mean."  
  
"That's cute, I've got to go, see you later!" Sora yelled as she walked out of sight.  
  
"Damn," Yama said.  
  
"Huh? You say something?" Taichi asked.  
  
"How can you miss that?" Yama asked.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Sora! I mean damn has she grown," Yama said smirking a bit.  
  
"I've noticed she's gotten taller too, what's your point?" Taichi interrogated.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!???" Yama practically yelled.  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow...  
  
"I mean Sora's grown up GOOD," Yama said cocking his head to one side, raising his brows. **which need plucking ^_~**  
  
Taichi flew back a meter. **Hey in Japan they use metric! I'm in Canada we use it too ^_^ **  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?! HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT MY SORA LIKE THAT?!?!!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Maybe because she's hot? Why are you all defensive?" Yama asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Taichi trailed off, blushing a bit...  
  
"Are you aware you said MY Sora?" Yama asked nudging Taichi in the arm.  
  
"Nno...no I didn't...." Taichi stuttered, turning his head the other way to hide his blush.  
  
"What a bunch of bullshit. You know you said it!!!" Yama declared.  
  
"It must of have slipped..." Taichi trailed off again...  
  
"What must have slipped out Taichi?" Yama asked.  
  
"STOP INTERROGATING ME!!!" Taichi yelled, slammed his locker shut and walked off.  
  
"PMS..." Yama had concluded and shrugged.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know if he would go out with me, but you know I am a cheerleader!" Mimi bubbled. **shudders**  
  
Sora entered the room...  
  
"Wonder who she's talking about" Sora thought.  
  
"Sora you're really close with Taichi aren't you?" Mimi asked.  
  
Sora blushed a bit. "Excuse me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Your good friends?" Mimi asked.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Yeah..." Sora replied.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I MEANT???" Mimi asked her.  
  
"Nothing," Sora said rather quickly, almost unusual..**gasp ^_^**  
  
"What the fuck?! Is there something going on between you two?!?!" Mimi asked hysterically.  
  
"No!" Sora replied.  
  
"Good," Mimi sighed in relief.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Mimi was silent.  
  
A girl, Maiko Uragashi (a cheerleader) walked up to them.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Mimi's hot for Taichi-chan," Maiko smiled.  
  
Sora nearly fainted, but she was rather startled. She went back a few steps to regain herself.  
  
"Sora-chan? Is something the matter?" Maiko asked.  
  
  
Sora remained silent. She didn't know what had come over her, she felt like laughing, crying and wanting to help Mimi at the same time. It was most confusing.  
  
"Well, Sora I was wondering if you would know if Taichi-kun would ever go out with me," Mimi asked her.  
  
"TAICHI KUN?!?!?!" Sora practically screamed.   
  
"Yes, would Taichi-kun ever consider going out with me?" Mimi asked once more.  
  
Those words were warped and drilled into Sora's head. It was mind-boggling. Sora just had to get away, away from THEM.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that," Sora quickly said and bolted her ass out of there.  
  
"That was like rude!" Maiko huffed and turned to Mimi.  
  
Mimi sighed deeply. "Taichi-kun and I, together."  
  
End  
  
E-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
ICQ: 44473419  
Site: http://taisora.cjb.net  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Realization  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Author's notes and comments are in asterisks and I tend to swear so piss off and don't bitch if you don't like it. I have a no cuss version -_-*  
  
"Taichi-kun. Taichi-KUN. TAICHI KUN MY ASS!!!" Sora said to herself while on her way home. Yet she was unaware of the fact that Taichi was walking not so far behind her and heard her take a freak out.  
  
Taichi sulked. "Why did she yell like that? What did I do wrong? KUN???" Taichi thought to himself, deep in thought.  
  
Yamato was walking home when he saw Sora coming his way. He fixed his hair **yeah...rite** and walked cooly towards her.  
  
"Hey Sora, how's it going?" Yama asked.  
  
"I'm good," Sora replied.  
  
"So..."  
  
"She's with Yamato. I wonder what they're talking about. Could Yamato actually be interested in Sora? Why am I even bothering. I don't care," Taichi thought and walked past the conversing pair.  
  
"Taichi?" Sora called.  
  
Taichi stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Wait up!" Sora said and walked over to him. She waved to Yama and they began walking home together.  
  
"Damn it," Yamato mumbled and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think I should go with the pink halter, tank, or tube top?" Mimi asked Maiko.  
  
"Hmmm definitely the halter!" Maiko said.  
  
"Taichi-kun wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Meitiou (another cheerleader **shudders**) .  
  
"Kun?!?! I CALL HIM TAICHI-KUN!!! NOT YOU!!!" Mimi yelled.  
  
**For those of you who do not understand bits of japanese kun is used for affection for someone**  
  
Maiko and Meitiou stood there silently in the store as everyone started at them. **Heheh** Mimi purchased the halter and left the store in a pissy ass mood.  
  
"She's PMSing right?" Meitiou asked.  
  
Maiko rolled her eyes and ran off in pursuit of Mimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you and Yamato seem to be talking a lot," Taichi said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked Taichi seriously.  
  
Taichi was silent for a moment.   
  
"Nothing," he said and began to walk to quickly.  
  
Sora ran up to Taichi, "Your jealous aren't you?" Sora asked.  
  
"What? Hell no!" Taichi huffed and began picked up the pace of his walking.  
  
Sora began to walk quickly beside Taichi. "Yes you are! You're jealous of Yama!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"No I'm not!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"You're jealous because we've been talking. Isn't that right?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I don't know where this is coming from," Taichi said and crossed his arms.  
  
"You're jealous!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Why would I be jealous if he talked with YOU? Your not worth being jealous for, now leave me alone!" Taichi yelled but as soon as he yelled that he regretted every single word he said.  
  
Sora was silent and stood there.  
  
"Sora I...I...." Taichi tried to explain but he himself could not explain.  
  
Sora raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She then huffed and walked quickly.  
  
Taichi stood there silent, still...**be silent, be still, be silent, be still...hehehe "She's All That." **  
  
"I am such an idiot," Taichi said and banged his head against an hear by light post. **baka**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was walking home, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why the hell am I even crying? I don't care what Taichi thinks...but then why am I crying? This is too confusing! I hate him! I hate him so much!!!! I HATE TAICHI!!! How could he...why did he...damn it. Damn him to hell! Why can't I just stop crying??!!" Sora thought to herself.   
  
"I just need to get away, go home..." Sora mumbled and wiped her tears away but ran into...Yamato?  
  
"Sora! Sorry about that. Hey! What's going on? Why are you crying?" Yamato asked frantically. **Hey how did he get there so fast? Must have taken a short cut ^_^**  
  
"Taichi...he..Taichi," Sora mumbled.  
  
"Sora? What did he do?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"He...I....I hate him!" Sora cried and bursted into tears, again. **^_^**  
  
Sora threw her arms around Yama and he held her tight. After a few minutes of comforting they let go.  
  
"Tell me all about it," Yamato said, he put his arm around her and they walked off...  
  
  
  
End   
  
  
I....I.....I........god I feel......nevermind  
  
  
site:http://taisora.cjb.net  
e-mail:shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
icq: 44473419  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Realization  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...WOW really?  
  
Author's notes and comments are in asterisks and I tend to swear so piss off and don't bitch if you don't like it. I have a no cuss version -_-*  
  
"Why is Taichi kun smashing in his head on a pole?" Meitiou asked.  
  
"Taichi what?!" Mimi asked glaring like a psychotic bitch at Meitiou.  
  
"Taichi just Taichi," Meitiou said.  
  
"You are like so damn stupid!" Maiko bubled **shudders**.  
  
"Shut up damn it! I'm making my move," Mimi declared and tugged down on her mini skirt and her halter **shudders**. Mimi then strutted over to Taichi to see what ever was the matter with him.  
  
"Taichi kun? What's wrong?" Mimi asked fluttering her eyelashes like a bubling prissy flirting freak.   
  
"I'm such an idiot...did you say kun?" Taichi asked her cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Mimi dodged that subject. "You're not an idiot! What happened?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I told Sora that she wasn't worth being jealous over..." Taichi trailled off.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Mimi asked somewhat happiliy...  
  
"Of course not! I...I just don't know how to act around her anymore, things have changed with us...I'm getting these feelings I never had before and I don't know what to do with them, or what they really mean. Everytime I see her it's like I can't move or I can't talk. I'm paralyzed with fear, fear that I'm going to screw up..." Taichi explained.  
  
"Screw up what?" Mimi asked hysterically, she did not like the sounds of this.  
  
"Screw up everything! Our friendship, our relationship, our bond, our chance..." Taichi trailled off once again.  
  
"CHANCE OF WHAT?!?!" Mimi practically screamed but Taichi didn't seem to mind, it was as if he wasn't all there.  
  
"The chance of us, me and Sora being together. After all this time, it's like I've been completely oblivious to what was infront of me. This girl full of beauty and care, a true and loyal friend who would always be there. I knew it before, that I cared about her but I just tried to hide it, tried to push my feelings aside and got distant but I couldn't do that forever. Lately it's been stronger and I just screwed everything up, it's too late now..." Taichi said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That bastard!" Yamato yelled after Sora explained what had happened.  
  
"I don't think he actually meant it, it's just when I saw his face after he realized what he said I felt like crying, it was full of such regret, such sadness but but I was just too upset at that moment. I just slapped him, I thought it would make me feel better, I thought it would make it seem that he was an asshole. After I slapped him I saw the pain in his face, I had to get out of there, I hate him for doing this to me. I hate him for confusing me! I hate him for being him..." Sora cried and began bawling.  
  
Yamato put his arms around her and comforted her **egh...**.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me Yama," Sora said.  
  
"I'll be here for you always," Yamato said with his cheap smile. "I need to get Taichi out of the picture but how..." Yamato thought.  
  
"How can I be his friend when he says things like that to me? How can I take more slips like that from him and not begin to cry? I know he doesn't mean it but I cry anyways!!! It just hurts so much coming from him! I don't know why! I don't know what is wrong with me. This is all to confusing for me, I feel like I'm just going to keep on breaking down into tears everytime I think of this but it won't do me any good! Everytime I talk about this I end up stopping because it's too much for me to take, too much for my brain to comprehend but I can't keep on avoiding the subject, it'll just be bothering me until it's settled," Sora explained.  
  
"Sora how do you feel about Taichi?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"Lately I don't know, I have feelings, weird undescribible feelings for him. It's been like thsi for a while but I also have some feelings for someone else," Sora said blushing a bit.  
  
"For me?!" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora nodded her head.  
  
"Sora I..." Yamato was cut off.  
  
"I know...but Taichi..." Sora was cut off.  
  
"Taichi won't do this," Yamato said and kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHY AM I SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT?! I'M SO DAMN STUPID!" Taichi yelled and began banging his head on a light pole again...**poor taichi kun ^_~**   
  
"Taichi doing that won't bring Sora to you," Mimi said.  
  
"I know, but what can I do? I screwed up. I COMPLETELY SCREWED UP!" Taichi yelled. **Tsk tsk he's sounding like Heero ^_~**  
  
"Taichi, there will be other girls," Mimi told Taichi.  
  
"But there will never be another Sora Takenouchi," Taichi said and walked off, hands in pocket head down and perhaps the most depressed he had ever been in his life.  
  
  
End  
  
  
Gomen nasai, that was short and um gay...okies whutever ato minna! Til the next part.  
  
site: http://taisora.cjb.net  
e-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
icq: 44473419  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4  
  
Realization  
  
Disclaimer: what do you think? I don't own digimon rite? Geez aren't you talented!   
  
Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear etc etc etc…  
  
The sweet tenderness of her lips touched his. He could feel her breath just slightly caressing his skin; he could even smell her sweet scent, vanilla perhaps? That very moment was perfect…  
  
Until Sora broke away, holding her head in confusion.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said turning her head away from him.  
  
"No, it's my fault," Yamato said.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I should go…" Yamato said beginning to get out of his seat.  
  
"No. I will. I need some fresh air anyways," Sora said and headed out the door.  
  
The door closed shut.  
  
"Damn it!" Yamato said and punched the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taichi don't do this to yourself!" Mimi pleaded at the sorrowful Taichi who was still banging his head on a pole.  
  
"I can't just ignore it," Taichi said.  
  
"But you're miserable!" Mimi said.  
  
"I'm aware of that," Taichi retorted.  
  
Mimi was silent.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be such an…" Taichi was cut off.  
  
"Ass?" Mimi said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Taichi asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"You are so oblivious! Can't you tell? I like you Taichi!!! Egh but damn it! Sora is always going to be in the way! She isn't worth all this grief!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. That's how it all started, but hell she is worth it. She's worth everything and if I don't do anything about it I'm going to lose her. Thanks Mimi, now I know what I have to do," Taichi said and ran off.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that…" Mimi muttered and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do I do? Do I just go over there and tell her how I feel? Do I even do this?" Taichi thought to himself as he headed towards Sora's apartment.  
  
"I might as well just tell her, there's no point in waiting, it's just going to drive me into a hell driven insanity. She can laugh and I can go hide myself in a dark hole…but what if she feels the same way? No, how would fall for a dense, oblivious, jerk like me? No one would especially Sora. She deserves better, why am I even here? I'm doomed for utter humiliation and pity," Taichi thought but he had already arrived at Sora's doorstep.  
  
He gather up what was left of his courage **^_~ that's my Taichi** and knocked on the door. Sora's mother answered the door.  
  
"Taichi? I'm sorry Sora isn't home," Sora's mother said.  
  
"What? Do you know where she is?" Taichi asked.  
  
"No, she didn't even call. It's getting fairly late, I'm beginning to worry," Sora's mother explained.  
  
"I'll find her," Taichi said and was off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi ran around town looking for her though turned unsuccessful. It was 12:45 and he still couldn't find her, he decided to head home and just wait for Sora to return home, he was dead in spirit.   
  
Taichi was extremely tired, his eyes got heavy and blurry. Taichi could hardly keep his head up. He thought he was so tired that he saw Sora in the distance; she was just coming closer and closer to him. She was eventually so close to him, he could lean out to hold her, touch her, kiss her, but he didn't.   
  
"Taichi? My God, you look awful! What have you been doing? Running around town?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I've been doing!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"So I could do this!" Taichi said and grabbed Sora and kissed her sweetly on the lips, she didn't pull away.  
  
When their lips broke apart Sora looked completely stunned.  
  
"What? Why? Excuse me?" Sora stuttered.  
  
"Don't say anything, I've come to realize that you are the most important thing there is to me. You're what makes me smile, what makes me cry, what makes me go insane but I care about you, more than you'll ever imagine. I don't know what I would do-" Taichi was cut off by the tender lips of Sora touching his.  
  
He understood.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
There goes another fic ^_^ gomen nasai, that part took longer because I was working on version 3.0 of d.e.n.i.a.l. Don't worry it'll be up November. 7 and I have other fics in the works. Ato minna san ^_^  
  
Icq: 44473419  
E-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
Site: http://taisora.cjb.net  



End file.
